Miju
Miju was a student in the same school and year as the main characters. She became a Dicer and later an A-Ranker, and in her ruthless quest for power briefly rose to prominence as a fearsome antagonist who cared for neither foes nor allies. After a failed attempt to harm Eunju, she later engaged Sungchul in a PVP battle, and was narrowly defeated by him despite inflicting mortal damage to her opponent. Appearance Miju's looks before becoming a Dicer are never shown, and it is known from the story that she invested points in them, so presumably she was plain or even ugly. As a Dicer, though, she became tall and slim, with smooth skin and silky dark hair, big matching eyes, delicate facial features and a beauty mark on her left cheek. History Miju first appeared as just a member of a trio of girls from the class next to Dongtae's who became the object of attention due to their becoming suddenly much prettier. This happened just after Byungchul's death and it is implied they were in the first wave of students who laid hands on the Dice scattered in the event. They are later known as the Three Fire Foxes. During the Pandora Arc, X announces the Eunju Mass Quest and the three girls decide to participate in order to eliminate her as a competitor for popularity and become the true queens of the school. They ally themselves with Daewoong and the rest of the Class 6 Family to execute a coordinated attack to kidnap her while she is being protected by Dongtae and Taebin. Miju is central to the plan: she manages to replace the pianist during Eunju's choral practice and when the other conspirators shut down the lights, she uses her Night Vision to abduct Eunju amid the darkness. She locks her in a cupboard. Later, when Dongtae manages to free Eunju and the two try to escape to the rooftop, the Three Fire Foxes coordinate the attack on them. When that also fails and Dongtae defeats Daewoong and announces to the crowd the formation of his guild, Miju and the other two leave, declaring that "equality is useless". In the Babel Arc, though, Miju receives from X her A-Rank Quest, which is essentially to turn on her two friends and disfigure them, thus remaining the only beautiful one. She accepts without batting an eyelid, and even seems to enjoy the scene when she throws a bottle with diluted acid on the first one. Later Eunju meets her again after the PVP stage has been announced, and Miju mocks her by saying she has no interest in her now she is "Non-Playing Character". The two strike a conversation and Miju tells her about the Final Die and other details about Dicership. At that point Sungchul arrives and the two engage in a PVP battle. Choosing the right moment to reveal her Cloaking Skill, she gains the upper hand initially by dousing him in acid. The injuries she inflicts ultimately prove lethal, but before that happens, it starts to rain and this blows her cover. Sungchul then lifts and drops her from a great height. Miju dies from the fall, and in her last words tells Eunju she "also wanted to climb higher". Eunju picks her Cloaking Die when Sungchul has to escape from approaching adults. Personality From the very beginning, and perhaps more than anyone else, Miju was moved by greed. She was absolutely remorseless, merciless and uncompromising in all her endeavours. The amount of harm she would cause, or who the victim of that harm was, were no concerns of hers. Those feelings were reflected in her expression, which would often sport a maniacal grin, and in her outbursts of rage when she was contradicted or foiled in her plans. She would also exude contempt for people who disagreed with her, like Eunju. She was also very cunning and able to devise clever plans that would meet with great initial success. Rather than frontal attacks, Miju operated by devious ways that made full use of her stealth skills. Miju also understood, unlike Dongtae, that Dice are incompatible with equality. Abilities Miju had neither strength nor agility as a Dicer. Her main skills Night Vision and, as an A-Ranker, Cloaking, which she relied on to perform sneak attacks. Category:Characters Category:Character